Love Blossoms
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: The green flowery meadow does wonders to a lonely man’s heart, when flowers flutter around, scattered about in the wide expanse of green, a long lost love will once again blossom inside two hearts united under the bright blue sky


Title: Love Blossoms…

Pairing: USxUK

Summary: The green flowery meadow does wonders to a lonely man's heart, when flowers flutter around, scattered about in the wide expanse of green grass, a long lost love will once again blossom inside two hearts united under the bright blue sky. USxUK fluff dudes!

Warning: This fic contains major amounts of fluff and of course cliché lines and scenes… but of course a tsundere attitude to our favorite Brit! So no flames for there be mild shonen-ai action going on here if you don't like it then… ^.^ *RussiaSmile* Leave… kolkolkolkol…

Inspired Song: Crazier by: Taylor Swift…

Arthur sighed as he felt the soft breeze play with his hair, cooling his face with its soft fluttering touches. Green emerald eyes opened to the scenery of a vast flower meadow, so full of life and so… breathtaking. He sat down below a shade of a tree and picked a few daffodils and daisies, strung them together to form a chain of flowers for a flower crown.

_I've never gone with the wind~ just let it flow~ Let it take me where it wants to go~_

He remembered when Alfred was young, when they would go out to run across the meadow and play tag together, strung flowers into crowns and play kings… it was so nostalgic that Arthur found himself sighing over past memories.

_Till you opened the door~ and there's so much more~ I've never seen it before~_

He finished the flower crown and a fairy friend of his took it to place it on top of his head, he smiled at her praises with a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. "Thank you Meryl." Meryl was his constant friend, along with a few others. As he strung each flower he could recall each reminiscing memory of his time with Alfred.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings~ Cause you came around and you changed everything~_

Meryl prompted him to make another chain of flowers and he complied, picking a few roses and blue violets to string them into a more intricate one than the first. So immersed was he in his stringing that he didn't hear footsteps close by, nearing him… and so with a great shout of surprise escaped his lips as he was lifted easily as it seemed by someone, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

_You lift my feet off the ground_~_ Spin me around~ you make me crazier, crazier~ _

"Wh-what the bloody hell?!" He exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of the grip, feeling a bit pissed about being manhandled so easily. Then familiar chuckling came from the others lips and his green eyes widened in recognition. "Alfred! Put me down you brute!"

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I~ I'm lost in your eyes~ you make me crazier, crazier, crazier~_

Alfred grinned as he shook his head in the negative. "Aw, c'mon Iggy! Can't you take a lil' fun?" He chortled; but grudgingly agreed to release the blonde Briton nonetheless. He sighed and instead ran across the fields of yellow, red and blue flowers around them, making the flower petals fly all around, lifted by the soft breeze in a beautiful dance of passion.

_Watched from a distance as you~ move like your own~ every sky was your own kind of blue~ _

Arthur watched in silent fascination and affection for the young blonde. It always made his heart flutter with happiness whenever the young American was with him, with those golden spun silk hair so much like the sun and crystalline blue eyes so alike the sky before them, everything about the young nation was so in tune to the definition of freedom… and it brought a small smile to his lips.

_And I wanted to know how that would feel~ and to me its so real~_

Alfred noticed Arthur standing on the same spot he left him, the Briton was shadowed by the huge tree but the blonde Briton's features could still be seen… and it amazed Alfred how much the tree's shadow complimented the man's dark blonde hair and glistening green eyes, eyes so piercing with emotion it brought out the soul within the older nation.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see~ you opened my eyes and you made me believe~_

Alfred walked over to Arthur and smiled down at the blonde Briton, taking his hand and leading him away from the shadows of the tree to the bright colorful meadow, running like a bunch of crazy fools as they raced across the grass and flowers. It was almost the same as before… so filled with mirth.

_You lift my feet off the ground_~_ Spin me around~ you make me crazier, crazier~ _

Arthur was lifted from the grass to be spun around by strong arms that wrapped around his waist and a chuckled escaped his lips as the spun around and around in circles, their chortles tumbling out of their lips in sweet merriment and Arthur closed his eyes to feel the soft breeze touch his skin in a cool caress.

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I~ I'm lost in your eyes~ you make me crazier, crazier crazier, o~h…~_

When he opened his eyes, he was met with eyes so much like the sky… so unbelievably blue in their deep sapphire hue. He was totally lost in them and barely registered in his mind that they were an inch apart, their noses barely touching. Arthur's breath caught and he felt all blood rush to his face, tingeing his cheeks with the color of rosy red. He could hear his own heart beat against his ears, the soft thump of thud thud thud…

_Baby you showed me what living is for~ I don't wanna hide anymo~ore~_

And Alfred sealed their lips together in a chaste kiss, just a touch of lips against lips, it was sweet and Arthur found himself wrapping his arms around the young American's neck, his cheeks deep with the color of red as dazed green eyes met equally dazed blue ones. So lost in the deep pools of color filled with emotions so long hidden inside their heart, locked to the world… and now open and both could feel it, together.

_You lift my feet off the ground_~_ Spin me around~ _

The chaste kiss ended quite quickly for both their liking but Arthur smiled shyly under Alfred's blue gaze, a stupid grin taking form on said American's lips as he spun them around again and managed to make Arthur elicit a soft chuckle.

_you make me crazier, crazier~ _

Soon they ended up dancing, surrounded by the mass of green grass and red, blue and yellow flowers that littered around them, flowing with the breeze as the couple danced across the meadow, filled with jovial laughter.

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I~ I'm lost in your eyes~ _

When they stopped to get air into their lungs, tired from all the dancing, spinning and laughing, the both of them fell together on the soft grass, Arthur landing on top of Alfred, catching their breathes as they smiled. Their eyes met once again and again they could feel the affection for each other… the sudden need to feel…

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…~ _

And so their lips met but this time in a more passionate kiss…

_Crazier, crazier…~_

'I love you…'

---

~End~

A/N: Okay enough it with those looks, I know what you guys are thinking and its not gonna happen, nope, no way… I am leaving this as is, I'm not gonna write what happens next and/or what your perverted minds have come to think of as an ending for these two, nuh uh…

And so with great flourish I am happy that I managed to write such an emotion filled fic, complete with running around meadows, the intense cliché eyes contact and of course the ever winning spinning around the grass while flowers fly everywhere around them… I am so proud I can almost feel my giddyness turn to Prussia Awesomeness… because I'm an Awesome Writer! Yep! ^.^ *feels so conceited right now* So don't steal any of my Awesome now… wahaha…

BTW, this is my first fluff fic for this pairing in this fandom… I am basically shocked since those two need more hot passionate mansex than cheesy cliché fluffiness but meh deal with it… man long note is long…


End file.
